Unfrozen
by umpcai
Summary: Years after Beryl imprisoned him in a case of ice, Jadeite is finally thawing out. And he's looking for revenge.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon.

Japanese translations are at the bottom.

**Unfrozen**

"Gambate, Minako-chan! You can beat them!"

"Usagi no baka! The game hasn't even started yet. Can't you hold off on the cheering?" Rei Hino rolled her violet eyes as she turned away from her perky odango-haired friend.

"Mina-chan likes my cheering."

Rei looked toward the ground from her spot on the bleachers of Juuban High's gymnasium. A volleyball game was about to take place. Minako Aino had stopped tying her tennis shoes for a second as she made a V sign with her fingers in Usagi and Rei's direction. "You and Minako-chan are certainly two of a kind, Usagi."

"I'll take that as a compliment," grinned sixteen-year old Usagi Tsukino. She took her seat next to Rei, being careful to avoid sitting on her ankle length blonde pig-tails.

"Iie. It was definitely an insult."

"Don't be such a grouch, meanie Rei-chan."

"Don't call me mean!"

"Could you possibly not argue for just a couple of hours?" asked Makoto Kino, peering around Ami Mizuno to scold two of her best friends. Despite the fact that they were closer than sisters, the emotional Usagi and feisty Rei were always arguing. Makoto knew, if not cut off early, they could get quite loud.

"Hai, Mako-chan," Usagi answered. "Just tell Rei-chan to lighten up."

"Usag-"

Rei cut Makoto off, "I just don't feel like rushing her to the hospital when she breaks her neck falling down the stands from jumping around like that. Demo, if she insists on doing it, she could at least wait until we see Minako-chan play for awhile."

"Rei-chan-"

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei, who promptly returned the favor. Makoto gave up.

"The game's starting, Minna," Ami put down the book she was reading.

"Ooh, I need snacks!" Usagi rose to her feet, ready to head to the concession stand.

"I brought mochi, Usagi-chan. Your favorite kind," Makoto held the treats out.

"Hontoo?! Domo Arigato!" Usagi grabbed them and immediately started eating.

"Think you could share?"

"Oh, you're hungry, too? Here, Rei-chan. Mako-chan? Ami-chan? You want-Aah! I'm floating!"

"Usagi-chan!" Makoto reached to pull the petite girl out of the air. But, she abruptly stopped as Ami and Rei, too, became suspended several inches into the air.

"What in the name of kami is going on?" exclaimed Rei.

"Ano, no one's noticing right?" Usagi nervously glanced around.

"They're too caught up in the game," Makoto assured her. "Ami-chan, what's your computer say?"

Ami was furiously typing on her Mercury mini-computer. "There's some force holding the three of us up. These readings of the ki look familiar, demo the computer can't place them."

"I'm getting some evil vibes. They're becoming stronger by the minute." Rei informed the group.

"Iie," Usagi whined. "I don't want another enemy. The Senshi are on break!" Since the defeat of Chaos several months prior, Usagi and her friends, the Sailor Senshi, heroines of Tokyo, hadn't had to fight. And after more than two years of battling supernatural bad guys, Usagi was ready for some time off. She'd never really cared for fighting anyway. She was much too gentle and kind to have the warrior spirit. Not that she'd trade being Sailor Moon for anything.

"Would you keep it down?! You're gonna expose us."

"Hello! Rei-chan, we're flying! And I think I just got higher."

Down on the court, Minako's eyes widened as she glanced up at her friends, three of whom were floating. _Nani yo…_

"Aino-san!"

Minako pivoted around at the sound of her teammate's voice, just in time to spike the volleyball over the net. Then, she resumed her Senshi-watching.

But, the watching didn't last long. Minako's vision went black as the lights went out. _At least no one will see them now. _Using the murmurs around her for cover, Minako brought her communicator to her face as she felt for and pressed the button for Jupiter.

"Nani?" was hissed into her ear.

"Mako-chan, what are Usagi-chan-tachi doing?"

Makoto looked through the dark to where she knew her fellow Senshi were floating. "No idea," she whispered into the communicator. "All of a sudden they were just up there. Rei-chan said she got bad vibes and Ami-chan was looking on her computer, demo then the lights went out."

"An enemy's doing that? Doushite?"

"How should I know? Look, we better get off before the lights come back on."

Moments after Makoto ended the connection, the sound of metal slamming was heard. She heard Usagi, among others, scream. When the electricity came back on, every door and window in the gym was boarded up with large steel planks.

"Minna, I can't move my arms or legs!" Usagi was beginning to panic, especially since she was rising with every passing second, not to mention recently paralyzed.

"I can't either," Rei said.

"Kami… those girls are flying!" someone in the crowd yelled out, alerting the room to the Sailor's current predicament. Voices rose in wonder and confusion. Fear was added to the emotions when the blockaded exits were discovered.

"Busted," Makoto mumbled. Standing to her full height she once again reached for a floating girl, Ami this time. But, even Makoto's tall form couldn't reach where they now were in the air.

An echoing laugh caused all motion to stop. A figure slowly formed in the center of the room. Usagi, Ami, and Rei let out a collective gasp as they recognized the man. "Masaka!"

"And just who are you?" Minako called to the guy who had interrupted her championship game. She fingered the henshin stick in her pocket.

"My name is Jadeite. And if you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you get out of the way." With a wave of his hand, Minako was thrown back and Usagi, Ami, and Rei were flown to the space before him. He levitated to their height, stopping in front of Usagi. He roughly grabbed her forearms, forcing her to focus on his face and hear his words. "Sailor Moon, you ruined me. You injured my body. You made Beryl seal me in a frozen prison. She gave that worthless Nephrite _my_ job. Demo, fortunately I was able to heal in that ice cube. And once you killed Beryl, I began to thaw. I've been building my strength for over a year now. Sailor Moon," he glanced to Ami and Rei, "Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars. Shi ne!"

The blast he sent at them caused the trio to slam into the wooden bleachers below them.

"Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, Ami-chan!" Minako ran to their aid, Makoto close behind.

"Itai," Usagi sat up, rubbing her sore back.

"Minna, daijoubo desu?"

"Hai, Minako-chan." Ami stood. "Minna, I don't think the crowd heard him say our names, but if we henshin…"

"Matte, who is that?" Makoto asked.

"Old enemy, before you and Minako-chan. He- Abunai!" Rei ducked to the ground as Jadeite sent another wave of power their way.

Civilian screams could be heard. Scared, they all hovered in the back of the room.

"He's going to hurt someone. We have to henshin," Usagi announced. She held up her broach, "Moon-"

"World Shaking!"

"Uranus!" Usagi exclaimed, as the high- powered blast hit Jedite and a sandy-blonde haired woman was revealed.

"How did they get in here?" Minako asked, puzzled. Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn stood before the former Dark Kingdom general.

"We'll handle this, Koneko-chans," Uranus told Usagi and her friends.

"Dead Scream!"

Surprisingly, Jadeite was able to dodge the Time Guardian's attack. It went through the roof instead.

"When did the other Senshi awaken?!" Jadeite screamed. When he'd last been in battle only three of the Inner Senshi were fighting. He knew from his experience in Silver Millennium, however, that there was a Senshi for each planet, and, as he found out a few years before, one for the moon. And the Outer Senshi were the most dangerous.

"Senshi from the outer rim of the solar system, led by a new danger, have arrived."

"Guarded by Uranus, the planet of the skies, I am the Senshi of flight, Sailor Uranus."

"Guarded by Neptune, the planet of the deep sea, I am the Senshi of embrace, Sailor Neptune."

"My guardian is the planet of silence. The Senshi of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn."

"Guarded by Pluto, the planet of time, I am the Senshi of revolution, Sailor Pluto."

"Matte! You shouldn't exist anymore! Pluto's not a real planet! I saw it on the news a few days ago."

Pluto's maroon eyes coldly glared at Jadeite. "I assure you I exist."

"Hai," Usagi piped up. "No matter what those meanie science people say, Pluto's always going to be a planet!"

"Nani? What was he watching the news for anyway?"

Makoto shrugged in answer to Minako's question. She didn't know how the minds of evil villains worked.

"I happen to like the news! When you're frozen for a year you miss out on a lot of things. I had to catch up."

"Maybe you should have caught up on the number of Senshi there are."

Jadeite sent Rei into a wall for her remark.

"Rei-chan!" Usagi ran toward the raven-haired girl.

"Daijoubo, Usagi."

"Why aren't you getting hurt?"

"We've gotten stronger over the years, too," Rei bragged.

"That won't help you!" Jadeite angrily sent more blasts at the girls.

Seconds before one hit Usagi, a blood red rose sliced through the air, effectively stopping the attack.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Usagi cooed.

Tuxedo Kamen took a moment to smile at his girlfriend. His blue eyes lit up as they fell across her face. Then, he focused on the evil in the room. "Jadeite, your days of harming innocent people were over long ago. And now you come back, ruining this championship game. I, Tuxedo Kamen, will not-"

"I killed you! You're dead!" shrieked Jadeite. He could swear he'd drowned the masked man himself years before. So, where did he come from?

"I could say the same about you."

"This is ridiculous!" fumed Jadeite. "I came for revenge. To kill Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, and Hino Rei. All you other people are not supposed to be here! Just go away!"

"Hayaku. Let's henshin and finish this!" Minako raised her hand in the air. "Venus Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Hai. Ikimashou! Moon Eternal Make-up!"

"Mercury Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Mars Crystal Power Make-up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-up!"

In a flurry of light, water, fire, lightening, and hearts, five Sailor Senshi stood in the place of five schoolgirls.

"For love and justice, a pretty Senshi in a sailor suit, I am Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I punish you."

"We, the Sailor Senshi, won't forgive you."

"Sailor Mercury."

"Sailor Mars."

"Sailor Jupiter."

"And I am Sailor Venus."

"It's maho!"

"Sonna! Usagi-san's a Senshi?"

"Kirei wings!"

"Sugoi…"

"Ano, Minna," Mercury spoke, "I think we forgot about our audience."

"Shimatta!" Mars made a fist, flames surrounding it. She was ready to shove it in Jadeite's face. How dare he make them reveal their identities to the public like that?

"We can worry about it later. For now, let's finish him!" Eternal Sailor Moon directed. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

The beam of white light was a direct hit, but Jadeite still stood. He asked in disbelief, "Are you using the Ginzuishou? _You_ can't be the Moon Princess."

"Gee, he really is behind the times," Neptune observed, as she ran a hand through her teal hair and began an attack. "Deep Submerge!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Hey, watch it!" the blonde villain yelled. He wasn't able to dodge either move and fell to the ground, bloody and out of breath.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love 'n' Beauty Shock!"

"Fire Soul!"

The triple blow was to strong for the weakened Jedite to block, but he was able to send some of Mars' fire back at the group.

"Silence Wall!"

Unfortunately for him, Saturn's shield created a barrier between it and the Senshi.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"No, not the ice!"

"That was cruel, Mercury," Jupiter grinned when Jadeite's legs became encased.

"I figured this way he'd stay still and we could take him out."

"Why don't you just freeze him completely?" Venus asked.

Jadeite paled. He couldn't suffer that fate again.

"I don't want to take the chance that he'd break out; we need to destroy him," Mercury explained.

"Good thinking," Uranus pulled out her sword. "Space Sword Blaster!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

Jadeite deflected the lightening.

"Mercury, freeze his arms!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Jadeite screamed as he was destroyed. All the exits were magically unsealed.

"That was fairly easy," said Mars, "I can't believe we needed to run him over with a plane last time."

"You ran him over with a plane?" squeaked little Saturn, purple eyes getting huge.

"It was his attack; we just turned it around on him," Mercury clarified. "Then Beryl froze him."

"And now we got rid of him. We can have another break!"

"Don't jinx it, Sailor Moon."

"You're still grumpy, Mars."

"Koneko-chan, you girls' identities are still public knowledge. We need to fix this before anyone can rest."

Sailor Moon looked at Uranus and then at the gaping crowd behind her. How were they going to fix this?

"Mars, try your ofuda. Minna will be knocked out. When they wake-up, their memories will be blurry. Anything they do remember, they'll probably chalk up to dreams. Just play dumb about everything. It will blow over," Mercury said.

Mars grabbed some of the scrolls from her sub-space pocket. After the miko's chant, the group fell down, deep in sleep.

"Mercury, are you sure that will work? I thought they were for getting rid of evil inside of people."

"Them knowing our identities is evil enough for me," Mars said.

"Demo-"

"If it doesn't, we'll have to think of something else, Usagi-chan," Mercury said.

"It works," Pluto said. _When I use the Time Gate to take their memories back in time and then prevent certain ones from staying in their mind. My own personal form of a memory dust._

"Pluto, what aren't you saying?" Uranus asked.

The Senshi of Time smiled mysteriously.

* * *

"Ne, Mako-chan?"

"Hai?"

"Is Minako-chan's team winning?"

Rei answered instead of the brunette, "Usagi, you see those big yellow numbers up there on that big board? That's the scores. Juuban's number is higher."

"So, she is winning?"

"Hai!" Rei said in exasperation.

"Oh. Good."

"Usagi-san, I can't see the game," Hotaru Tomoe, now de-transformed from her Saturn persona, tugged on the older girl's skirt. Everyone was standing while cheering, and the child was just too short to see over them.

"Mamo-chan, can you hold Hotaru-chan up higher?" Usagi let go of her love's arm before looking up at him to ask.

"Hai, Usako. Come on, Hotaru-chan," Mamoru Chiba smiled. The college student hoisted her up.

"Arigato, Mamoru-san."

"Hotaru-chan," asked Usagi, "Where did Haruka-san and Michiru-san go? I thought they were going to watch the game with us."

"Michiru-mama had an exhibit to go to for one of her paintings."

"Do you know where Setsuna-san ran off to?" Rei looked at Hotaru with curious eyes.

"Gomen, Rei-san, I know as much as you about that."

"Knowing Setsuna-san," the bluenette Ami replied, "she probably went back to the Gates to insure everything worked out."

"Glad she told us," Rei huffed sarcastically.

"Does she ever?" Makoto asked.

Rei answered, "I know. It just bugs me sometimes how cryptic she is."

"Demo, she was right about the memory thing," Usagi said. "No one seems to know our identities."

"Arigato to my ofuda," Rei said proudly.

"Those were a long shot, Rei-chan, but I couldn't think of anything else. The crowd's memory loss probably has more to do with Pluto, though," Ami said.

"My ofuda helped."

"Hai, Rei-chan; I'm sure they did."

"You better not be mocking me, Odango-baka."

"Iie, of course not." Usagi smiled. "Your ofuda are always very helpful."

Rei narrowed her eyes. "Arigato."

A whistle blew in the background as the volleyball game ended.

"Juuban won!" Makoto cheered.

Usagi, Hotaru, and Rei joined her, while Mamoru and Ami just politely clapped.

Minako gave her friends her victory sign again.

**The End**

**Japanese Translations:**

Gambate- good luck

Baka- stupid

Odango- dumpling

Iie- no

Hai-yes

Demo-but

Minna- everyone

Mochi- sweet cakes

Hontoo- really

(Domo) Arigato- thanks (a lot)

Kami- god

Ano- um

Ki- energy

Nani (Yo)- what

Doushite- why

Masaka- impossible

Henshin- transform

Shi Ne- die

Itai- ouch

Daijoubu desu- are you all right

Matte- wait

Abunai- look out

Koneko- kitten

Daijoubu- all right

Kamen- mask

Hayaku- hurry

Ikimashou- let's go

Maho- magic

Sonna- no way

Kirei- beautiful

Sugoi- amazing

Shimatta- darn

Ginzuishou- Silver Crystal

Ofuda- anti-evil scroll

Miko- priestess

Ne- turns a statement into a question

Gomen- sorry

-chan- friend's ending

-sama- ending for someone deeply respected

-san- ending for someone respected, older, or not very well known

-tachi- and the others


End file.
